


Complicated (It's Really Not)

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sugar Baby Stiles Stilinski, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Stiles managed to keep his head above water until midterms. He had four exams in the next three days when Kira and Lydia showed up on his doorstep late on a Sunday night. A new bad had swaggered into Beacon Hills and he and his fellow Stanford students were expected to rush in and save everyone. Stiles couldn’t complain about his exams because he shared Anthropology with Kira and Calculus with Lydia, so they too had exams Monday.“Fine. Let’s make this quick ladies. They’re lucky I requested off tomorrow anyways.” Stiles grumbled.“You would’ve came anyways.” Kira snorted with a fond smile.“And been fired most likely.” Lydia smirked.





	Complicated (It's Really Not)

**Author's Note:**

> My auction fic for [Ayla!](http://aylathebunny.tumblr.com/) for the Fandom Cares Auction!  
> They requested Human Alpha Stiles and Sugar Daddy Peter which was really interesting to write and kind of ran away from me!  
> I over shot 5k by a couple hundred so I hope you weren't dead set on a ficlet lol  
> Enjoy!

School was hard and Stiles was struggling more than he’d anticipated. The money Stiles received on his eighteenth birthday from his mother’s life insurance had been almost completely drained when he had the Jeep rebuilt. It had seemed the only honorable thing to use the money for; the thought of using it for anything else, even daily living expenses, had made his skin crawl. The Jeep had been his mother’s, and one of the only things he had left of her after the destruction of his father’s alcoholism. Stiles would spend every penny he had to make sure it outlived them all. Stiles hadn’t had to worry too much about money with his father, while they hadn’t had much spare cash they weren’t struggling too much either, but now that he was on his own at Stanford he was faced with working full time, going to school full time, and fighting the supernatural full time. 

His job presented the most challenging to work around; most supernatural beings were relatively nocturnal, meaning that Stiles was safe during the school day. It had taken him a little while to get things ironed out, but he’d managed it before his first semester started. Stiles worked at the Holiday Inn from five am to ten am, then left for class which started at noon and ran till about four pm each day. He worked on his homework immediately after class and then would usually get swept up in supernatural nonsense until two or three in the morning before finally falling into bed for two hours or so.

Wash, rinse, repeat. 

Stiles managed to keep his head above water until midterms. He had four exams in the next three days when Kira and Lydia showed up on his doorstep late on a Sunday night. A new bad had swaggered into Beacon Hills and he and his fellow Stanford students were expected to rush in and save everyone. Stiles couldn’t complain about his exams because he shared Anthropology with Kira and Calculus with Lydia, so they too had exams Monday. 

“Fine. Let’s make this quick ladies. They’re lucky I requested off tomorrow anyways.” Stiles grumbled. 

“You would’ve came anyways.” Kira snorted with a fond smile. 

“And been fired most likely.” Lydia smirked. 

“I don’t know why you don’t just get a sugar daddy. Some of my friends have sugar mommies/daddies and they are rolling in dough!” Kira suggested unhelpfully.

They made the two hour drive up to Beacon Hills in time to jump directly into the fight. Derek was panting against a tree while Peter was currently going toe to toe with a seven foot tall werewolf that was more wolf than man. The werewolf was more humanoid than Peter’s shift when his wolf had been broken and scarred, but still a horrifying visage. 

“Derek! Peter! Shift if you can we’ll distract him!” Stiles shouted as he threw himself from the Jeep, grabbing his bat from behind his seat. 

His bat had gotten an upgrade when he left the protection of his werewolves, it was now made out of rowan wood and had nails sticking out of it. He also grabbed the kanima venom filled syringes he kept in the back of Jeep before racing out into the fray, Kira on his heels with her sword drawn.  

“Hey ass face! Nice juicy human here ready to be devoured! Come get a bite of this sweet ass!” He shouted as he waved his bat in front of his body threateningly. 

The werewolf sniffed the air before turning toward him and charging. After that the battle blurred into terrified swipes of his bat and frantic running. At one point he was fighting beside the beautiful wolf that Peter had shifted into. Stiles wished he could replace the image of Peter’s warped wolf with his healed shift that the wolf had regained recently. Mental health went a long way with creatures whose spirits were connected to their powers. Peter was a healed man and his wolf reflected his mental state, like it had done years ago. The next moment the wolf had been flung through the air and Stiles found himself being snatched up and into the air by the monstrous werewolf by his wrist. He hadn’t actually focused on the were’s face before, since he was about four feet taller than Stiles, and forcing yourself to look up into something that massive’s face is not an easy feat. 

Someone yelled out his name as the creature pulled him up and stared into Stiles’ face. He honestly had no idea what the werewolf was going to do, but he did know that if he could just get the kanima venom into the were it’d be paralysed. 

“Mate.” the word was so garbled Stiles almost hadn’t understood the beast, but he definitely heard the outraged roar from below him. 

“Uh, no thanks man. We’re probably better off as friends.” Stiles forced a laugh. 

Before the werewolf could make another move Stiles grabbed the syringes out of his pocket and pulled off the safety caps with his teeth, accidentally stabbing his thigh when the werewolf swung him around wildly. The beast was no longer focused on Stiles due to the angry wolves attacking his legs and the kitsune slashing his calves with her sword. It worked as a perfect distraction. Stiles used the grip the beast had on his wrist to swing forward and stab the three syringes he had managed to keep hold of into the beast’s neck. 

The werewolf dropped Stiles’ to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Stiles knew that he had probably seriously hurt something in the fall, but the venom running through his veins numbed him to it. He laid on the forest floor for a moment just staring up at the night sky and listening to the sounds of wolves attacking before Lydia reached him; he really hated kanima venom. She sat him up and leaned his frozen body against a tree stump before running back to the Jeep for the first aid kit. Stiles watched quietly from the ground as the enlarged were stumbled blindly before crashing down to Earth. Within the next instant Peter’s wolf was in front of him and whining. 

“‘M o’ay.” was the closest Stiles could get to letting Peter know he was okay. 

The wolf stopped whining and sat alert at Stiles’ feet as if waiting for instructions. 

“‘if’ ‘ack.” Stiles really hated not being able to properly speak, but Peter seemed to have gotten the message, and so did Derek apparently. 

“Why did he call Stiles his mate?” Lydia asked from behind the wall of weres that Derek, Peter, and Kira had made. 

Stiles tried to nod, but ended up just falling over. Kira immediately picked him back up like the good friend she was before singing at Stiles, “He liked you!” 

Peter growled at that and Derek tensed in response. 

“Unfortunately Kira is correct. Werewolves mate for life, and we choose that mate based off of a combination of wolf things such as scent, heartbeat, or aura. They are also chosen based off our human sides as well, but this unfortunate soul is feral and his wolf is in charge. So when he had Stiles close and could see, hear, and smell him the werewolf decided he’d make a good mate.” Peter’s eyes flared blue as he finished. 

Derek placed a hand on his uncle’s shoulder before turning to Stiles, revealing that his eyes had also flared. 

“Calm down.” this time the words were only slightly mumbled, but both werewolves instantly calmed under his steady gaze, their eyes returning to normal. 

“Exam’s tomorrow. Need to go home.” Stiles forced the words out through uncooperative lips. 

Both Hales instantly made their opinions known by growling out, “You are not leaving.” and “Absolutely not.” 

“We’ll take care of him guys.” Kira assured the wolves with a cheery smile. 

The ride back to school was stiff and awkward for Stiles as he tried to shake off the effects of the kanima venom. He was screwed for his exams. 

-

“Stiles.” A dramatic pause, “You live like this?”

“Yes Peter. Maybe I could’ve cleaned the place up a bit if you would’ve given me a warning that you were stopping by!” Stiles huffed, refusing to rush about cleaning just because the Hales decided to drop in and shame him.

“Oh Stiles. What do you even eat?” Derek gasped under his breath as he looked at the counter top full of take out containers and empty pizza boxes. 

“Listen! I don’t have time to cook because I’m always working or studying so don’t sass me.” Stiles snapped, crossing his arms defensively. 

“And saving your asses more than even Scott, your alleged ‘Alpha’” Lydia snarked from the couch, coming to his defense. 

“Yeah! So why don’t you just sit down and shut up!” Stiles got too caught up in feeling cornered that he lost control of his emotions for a second and yelled at the wolves. 

The moment the words were out of his mouth both werewolves were silently staring at his feet and he heard the distinct sound of Kira dropping to the floor. 

“What the fuck?” Stiles breathed shoving a hand into his hair. 

“Well, I was going to tell you after Ms.Martin’s little quip about Scott, but that pup hasn’t been our alpha in a long time.” Peter’s voice was still confident and very full of himself, but his eyes remained on Stiles feet. 

“You’re our alpha Stiles.” Derek murmured quietly as if scared of rejection. 

Kira’s whine drew Stiles’ attention to the poor girl, who had really sat down and shut up. She was sitting on her knees with her head down as if waiting for Stiles’ next instruction, which frankly freaked him the fuck out. He rushed to her and dropped to the ground. 

“Kira calm down. You can speak. You can stand. It wasn’t supposed to be an order. I’d never do that to you. I didn’t know.” Stiles rambled his apologizes into her hair and he wrapped the kitsune in his arms. 

“She’s probably more sensitive because she’s just a kit.” Peter informed him. 

Stiles stood, bringing Kira up with him and moved to the couch where Lydia sat, shocked. Stiles maneuvered Kira into his lap before looking at the still alert and submissive wolves. 

“Come here please and stop with the averting your eyes shit, it’s freaking me out.” Stiles sighed, absently petting Kira’s long hair. 

Peter and Derek walked to the couch without a word, Peter crowding in close beside Stiles and Derek squeezing between Stiles and Lydia. The human was surrounded by his pack and took a quiet moment to think over all the moments that lead them to this. Stiles had always been the best strategist, only occasionally taking second to Peter. Stiles had always fought unapologetically mercilessly for his pack. Stiles had always tried to make sure his pack was healthy and happy. The wolves listened to Stiles in the field, which didn’t make much sense unless they trusted his leadership. He hadn’t thought a human could feel packbonds, yet here he was with four vibrant ties bonding him to the people currently cuddling together on his couch. He hadn’t thought humans could be alphas, yet here he was. Maybe he could handle this. 

-

“Jesus fuck! Peter!” Stiles shouted after almost having a heart attack upon entering his apartment. 

Peter Hale was wearing yellow cleaning gloves, a face mask, and an apron while cleaning Stiles’ apartment. Stiles was going to be laughing at the image for years. 

“I came to offer you a mutually beneficial arrangement, but simply could not stand to wait in this filth.” Peter replied without even slightly slowing in his cleaning. 

“Well you've got about thirty minutes before I need to leave for work. What do you need?” Stiles inquired, not used to any of the pack calling on him in person instead of texting him their problems. 

Acknowledging his position as alpha had opened him up to constant contact and becoming the defender of his pack’s mental, physical, and emotional health. Kira texted him once about a rude nursing student that made racist comments at her in class. The nursing student found her most embarrassing middle school pictures posted in the biology room classroom the next day. Lydia had texted him about a dude bro harassing her in the cafeteria. He had to start packing a lunch because for some reason the cafeteria food always gave him diarrhea. There wasn't much he had to do for the Hales other than mediate their silent bitch fests. Most of their issues stemmed from Laura's death but no one was touching that but Peter. In the meantime Stiles could help articulate the broody men’s thought to each other. He actually quite enjoyed the new found closeness he had with his pack. The approaching holiday was going to be one of joyful reunions and most likely a huge fight between Scott and himself. Stiles wasn't looking forward to it that's for sure. 

“I thought you worked mornings. And it’s not what I need. It's what  _ we _ need.” Peter corrected, currently putting up the clean dishes. 

“I had to pick up extra shifts since I had to call out twice last week. You're going to have to come out with it man. I've got to get to work. Shitty gas stations don't run themselves.” Stiles huffed derisively. 

“Quit your job.” the demand made Stiles whip his head up in shock, only to be met with Peter's burning gaze.

“Why should I do that? I can't afford to live without a job. Not all of us have Hale money.” Stiles huffed indignantly. 

“You could.” Peter's offer was so quiet Stiles almost didn't hear him. 

“I'm not taking your money Peter. I'm fine.” Stiles snapped. 

“You're not fine. You eat garbage, you never sleep, and you look like death. This isn't healthy and I can't watch you wither away anymore.” Peter sighed, as if already accepting Stiles’ “no”.

Before Stiles could say anything else Peter continued in an earnest tone, “I'm not asking you to take the money. I actually could use your help with something and I want to pay you for your work.” 

“And what is this  _ work  _ you speak of?” Stiles asked, thinking Peter was about to suggest something like “breathing” or “going to school”. 

“I want you to be my date to some events in exchange for money and anything you could ever want.” Peter said it with such conviction Stiles almost nodded along compliantly. 

“You want me to be your sugar baby?” the words left Stiles through numb lips. 

“Well that's one way to think about it. I need some arm candy that'll shock old white men and you're perfect for that. And you need to not be working all the time and have the funds to eat and live like a normal human being. Please let me do this Stiles. You're my alpha and I need to make sure your healthy and taken care of but I also respect your need to earn everything given to you.” Peter pleaded, his blue eyes turning earnest as he hesitantly reached out to hold Stiles’ hand.

Stiles thought about it for a moment, thinking back to Kira and Lydia’s jokes as well as the conversations he’s overheard about sugar life around campus. He liked Peter, even had a little bit of a crush on the man. He always felt safest with Peter. He trusted him. 

Stiles picked up his phone and made a call, “I quit.” 

-

“Peter this is too much. What am I going to do with two thousand dollars a month?” Stiles sighed dramatically into the phone. 

“You’ve earned it darling. A little under half of that will go to your housing, food, and other necessary expenses, and the rest of it is for you to do anything you could possibly want.” Peter soothed 

“Peter I don’t know what to say. This feels huge. It’s a lot of money. Are you sure I’m worth it?” Stiles mumbled quietly, his own insecurities blurring his view. 

“You are well beyond worth it, Alpha mine. I would give you this and more. Anything you want. It’s yours.” The reverence in Peter’s voice was startling and Stiles’ throat was suddenly too tight to speak. 

“Stiles? I like you. I’ve always liked you. That makes me want to give you things,but every time you risk your life, every time you helped a pack member, every time you stayed behind, every time you went above and beyond for your pack is why you deserve someone taking care of you. You deserve it. And I want to do it so why fight this? Just relax and let me pamper you.” Peter was very share-y tonight and Stiles couldn't keep up. 

Peter waited patiently for Stiles’ response, which endeared him more to the younger man. 

Emotion choked the human as he nodded dumbly. Maybe he did deserve this. Maybe he did deserve someone taking care of him for once. Maybe he did deserve to be pampered. He and Peter had always toed the line of too comfortable with each other. That line that divided friend from partner was thinner between them.

He deserve this. 

Peter was the only one he'd be comfortable enough with to take care of him. Peter wouldn't judge him for getting choked up at the reverence and awe he found in the man's voice. Peter wouldn't judge him for crying a little as he listened to the man's reasons. 

He wanted this. 

He wanted this with Peter. 

“Okay I’m in. Take me shopping first. I'm going to need new clothes if I'm going to be Peter Hale’s arm candy.” a wet laugh fell flat from his lips. 

“Oh darling I'm going to make you most gorgeous thing anyone's ever seen. You're mine now doll face. Only the best for me and mine.” Peter's smirk was audible through the phone, but so was his relief.

Stiles smiled, a small privately pleased thing, before taunting the werewolf one more time for the night, “You sound like a 40s gangster but okay hot shot. I'm yours. Show me what you got.”

-

Peter spent the first two months of their arrangement spoiling Stiles while helping him get more comfortable with accepting and even asking for gifts. Stiles felt himself blossoming under the attention and care. He was quickly becoming comfortable with the older man, and occasionally caught himself naturally leaning into Peter’s space as well as instinctively asking for things knowing he would get them immediately. Stiles loved it. He loved the attention, the reverence, the pampering. Peter never let Stiles forget that he had earned this, that he deserved it after everything he’d been through. 

They spent every weekend just buying him things, mostly clothes and furniture. Two months later and Stiles was in a new, better apartment that had every piece of furniture he could ever possibly want, that had all been picked out by Peter’s sharp eye. Peter made a good interior designer as it turned out. Stiles’ new apartment was big enough to host pack night and their meetings comfortably now, and the pack definitely took advantage of Stiles’ newly recognized alphahood as well as his new apartment.

Stiles was happy.

He was happy as alpha and as Peter Hale’s sugar baby. 

The first night of Stiles keeping his end of the bargain and being the arm candy at a fundraising event Peter had been invited to ocurred two months into their arrangement, and had snuck up on him. The event was scheduled for the last Saturday night in December, and Stiles had been so swept up in his new things and new responsibilities he had forgotten all about it. Peter reminded him the night before the event because the werewolf knew his human well enough to realized Stiles would have forgotten all about it by then. 

“Oh god. What do I do? What do I say? What do I  _ wear _ ?” Stiles gasped out as he ran through his entire apartment with his hands flying around him as if he was looking for something, but didn’t know what. 

“Breathe. It’s fine. You’re supposed to just smile and nod. You’re arm candy remember. You don’t have to be smart or witty so don’t worry about being shy or intimidated. Seriously, you’re gorgeous and Peter’s going to be happy just to have you there.” Kira gave him a reassuring smile from the new soft grey couch. 

Stiles wanted to curl up on that couch and disappear forever. 

“Ugh you gotta go. You’re too nice. Too cute. I can’t handle it.” Stiles groaned as he pulled her to her feet and guided her to the door. 

“Oh! Is this one of those times I’m supposed to be mean to support you? Should I have told you to get it together and stop panicking?” Kira asked sweetly like the clueless angel she was. 

“Yes. This is one of those times that it’s good to be mean. Gah! I love ya kid. Get your cute face out of here. Your healing aura is making me soft.” Stiles said dramatically before kissing her forehead and pushing her out the door. 

Stiles resumed his frantic pacing, this time accompanied by hissed curses. He was panicking and he wasn’t even at the place yet. 

“Oh god what even is the place? Is it a soiree? A gala? A ball?” 

“I don’t even know what the difference between those parties is!” 

“Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.”

-

“Oh baby. Did you take a stress nap?” Peter’s voice made Stiles jerk awake and throw himself off the couch and directly into Peter’s hard chest. 

Stiles made an  _ oof! _ sound before blinking up at Peter through still sleepy eyes, “Peter? What’s a soiree?” 

Peter gave a full bodied laugh that shook Stiles as well, since Peter had wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man. 

“Are you trying to figure out what kind of event this fundraising party is? I’m pleased to inform you that it’s just called a fundraising party. I had to pay an exorbitant fee for our admission. We will be let out of the car and have to walk up the entryway that’ll have photographers and media outlets on either side, then we mingle until they call for us to have a seat and for dinner to be served. After dinner are the speeches which will bore you to tears, but after that is the fun part. People gift the fundraiser corporation things to auction off to help raise funds, and if anything catches our eye I’ll bid on it for us.” Stiles didn’t know when Peter had started swaying as he spoke, but the soothing motion coupled with the calming sound of Peter’s voice was enough to lull Stiles into an almost meditative state. 

Why had he freaked out so bad? Everything sounded less intense when he was with Peter. He could do this for the werewolf, he would do this for him. 

“Will you stay with me for a little while?” Stiles asked quietly, unsure what Peter’s response would be. 

The older man gently ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair before sighing in a contented voice, “Of course alpha mine. Anything you want.” 

-

“I have a favor darling.” Peter murmured into Stiles’ hair that afternoon when Stiles greeted him with a hug.

Stiles hummed a questioning sound as he shifted so he could properly look at Peter’s face. 

“These people might hide their prejudices at these events, but I would be delighted if you’d honor me by making the rude ones outraged. Do you think you can be my bratty baby boy tonight Stiles?” Peter’s voice was a low rumble against Stiles sun warmed skin, and the human was pretty sure he’d do anything for Peter in that moment. 

“I have a few ideas already.” The human said with a devious glint in his eyes. 

-

The fundraiser was being thrown in a fancy auditorium in San Francisco, that Stiles vaguely recognized but was too scared to ask Peter about the building in case he’s overheard. Stiles didn’t understand why he had been dressed in a black suit with a black shirt and a black tie, but Peter had dressed himself in a open collared white shirt with the customary black jacket and pants. 

“We’re going to a fundraiser, not the prom Stiles. We aren’t going to match. That’d just be tacky sweetheart.” was all Peter had given him when he had asked. He didn’t know fashion, but he did know that he and Peter looked positively drool worthy. 

They walked into the building surrounded by different media outlets shouting things like, “How did you remove your scars?”, “Who’s your young date?”, and “What was it like to be kidnapped by your family’s murderer?” Each question about Peter’s past made Stiles tighten his grip on Peter’s arm and subconsciously pull the man closer. He hated that Peter had to endure these pointed and offensive questions. Stiles breathed a privately sigh of relief when he remembered that Peter wouldn’t have to face these questions alone ever again. Stiles wouldn’t let him bear the weight of his past traumas alone, not ever again. 

The mingling portion of the night was Stiles’ favorite part. Peter had quickly located a waiter with glasses of champagne and soon they were the picture of fancy shmancy party goers. They chatted together as they waited for dinner to start, but instead of finding a quiet corner or standing at one of the high top tables at the edges of the room, Peter maneuvered them to be standing in the center of the crowd.

“I know what you’re doing.” Stiles told him with a smirk. 

“I’m simply showing off my glorious alpha and date.” Peter replied with a light shrug.

“I’m sure you say that to all your alphas.” Stiles batted his eyelashes at Peter dramatically playing the part of a shy young lover. 

Peter’s shocked and mildly disgusted face as he hissed, “The last alpha I followed was my  _ sister.” _

Stiles tilted his head back and quietly laughed at the older man’s reaction. 

“Well it looks like you two are having a grand time. May I join,  messieurs ?” Stiles turned to see a gorgeous woman in a midnight blue gown and a white fur shawl, which looked like it stepped right out of a Hollywood movie about 1920’s gangsters, approach them. 

“Ellen, dazzling as always.” Peter oozed charm at he lifted Ellen’s hand to his lips before gesturing to Stiles, “This is my lovely date Stiles. Stiles, this is Ellen, a dear friend of mine whose wit is as sharp as her teeth.” 

Ellen flashed Stiles a quick smile before offering Stiles her manicured hand. 

“Nice to meet you madame.” Stiles smiled sweetly and held eye contact with the vampire as he kissed her knuckles gently. 

“Oh Peter! He pronounces madame like a frenchman! You have found yourself a lovely mate,  mon coeur.” Ellen cooed at Stiles. 

Before Stiles could say anything about the M-word she’d just thrown out an older man and, presumably, his wife joined them. 

“Oh hello David, Josephine!” Ellen chirped in decidedly fake cheer while Peter pulled Stiles close and nosed at his temple sweetly. 

“Yes. Hello Ellen Signoret.” the man said with a nod before looking at the display of affection Peter had created upon the man’s arrival, “Peter Hale.” 

“Charles and Alicia Walton, hello.” Peter’s voice was flat as he nodded at the couple.

“Who is your eccentric date Peter?” Alicia asked haughtily from beside her husband. 

Stiles wasn’t sure how he had already come off as “eccentric” unless they were going only off the fact that he was a man, but a dark glee rose up in him as he realized that this is exactly why Peter brought him here. 

“My name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski.” Stiles gave them a sharp smile when he saw their eyes widen as they tried to process his name. 

“Well that surely is a mouthful youngman.” Charles muttered rudely. 

“Yes. I do quite well with mouthfuls. Don’t I, Peter darling?” 

-

The pack had managed to play it cool and avoid talking about the shift in leadership during the few weeks Scott was in town for the holidays, but Stiles knew he’d have to stand up and claim his pack to their old alpha sooner rather than later. The day came seven months into his sugar relationship with Peter when Stiles was no longer nervous about the potential fall out. He had just finished unloading his boxes in his bedroom when Peter texted him. 

_ “Not sorry.” _ was an ominous text at the best of times and had Stiles instantly alert. 

_ “What did you do now?” _ Stiles sent off his response as his phone vibrated again alerting him to a new message. 

_ “Pack meeting now!!!!!” _ Scott was mad, Peter made Scott mad somehow and he wasn’t sorry about it. 

Well that wasn’t quite out of the norm, but Stiles had a bad feeling in his gut. 

When he came back downstairs after hurried showering he was greeted by the lovely sight of his pack. They had apparently taken advantage of Stiles leaving a spare out for them and had assembled in his living room. Their faces were a range of nervous all the way to smug glee. 

“What did you do?” Stiles asked as he sat down beside Peter, his long legs stretching out across the man’s lap. 

“Oh I assure you it was really nothing.” Peter’s smooth tone meant he was talking straight bullshit, and knew it. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and simply turned to Lydia and waited for the actual answer. 

“We went to Scott’s to talk about our semesters and Scott tried to tell Peter to go run the perimeter because Peter was being a dick-” 

Kira interrupted Lydia with an “As usual.” 

“And Peter’s whole body just perked up and he told him that he didn’t take orders from anyone but his alpha.” Lydia finished. 

Before Stiles could actually process what Lydia had just said Kira chirped, “He actually said, ‘his alpha and lover’!” 

“You shit starter!” Stiles exclaimed with a light slap to Peter’s chest, “Lover? Seriously Peter? We haven’t even kissed.” 

Peter just smirked at him, completely unphased by Stiles irritation. That was so not the way Stiles had planned to tell Scott, but Peter always did have a knack for changing plans to suit his schedule better. 

Scott, Chris, and Isaac were waiting in Scott’s kitchen when Stiles and his pack arrived. The men radiated “I’m mad and you should be scared” vibes, which had Stiles on edge immediately. 

“Hey Scott, Lyds told me what happened while I was unpacking and-” Stiles tried to not beat around the bush and come at his brother straight on and rationally, but Scott cut him off before he could apologize for the abrupt way things had been said. 

“It must be true then if they all ran to you with their tails tucked between their legs.” Scott huffed out while crossing his arms.

Peter started growling at the insult while Kira stepped further behind Stiles; he didn’t blame her since things had been weird between her and Scott after he squashed her crush in the mud two years ago. Lydia on the other hand stepped in front of Derek and squared her shoulders as if protecting him. In that moment, as he watched his pack react to their old alpha’s insult Stiles was reminded why he would kill and die for this group of people. They were so fierce, so loving, and it was an absolute honor to be their alpha, to stand with them, and to stand up for them. 

“Scott. Shut the fuck up. They didn’t choose this. You weren’t around. Yes I’m aware your school was farther away than mine, but you were their leader. You should’ve been here more. I was here every single time they needed me. I answered every call, every text. You only gave radio silence. This isn’t their fault. It’s yours. I am their alpha now and you will not talk about my pack that way.” Stiles had no idea where this authority and maturity was coming from, perhaps some spirit of an alpha bullshit was giving him strength. 

“Whatever. They’re just following you because they’re scared of Peter and your his boy toy. Seriously Stiles? Peter? He’s the bad guy! How can you sleep with him after all he’s done?” Scott was starting to get emotional, and a cold part of Stiles took joy in the fact that Scott was acting like a cornered animal which meant he knew he was in the wrong. 

“I wasn’t aware we were having sex. Peter why didn’t you tell me we were having sex? You could’ve at least kissed me first, since you’ve taken me out to dinner already.” Stiles turned to Peter with a self assured smirk getting ready to mock Scott with his bitchiest packmate. 

Except Peter didn’t say anything. Instead he grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and kissed him like it was the last time they’d see each other. 

The kiss stole Stiles’ breath away and brought his big ole secret crush to the foreground.

“So i wasn’t fucking Peter Hale, but I am definitely going to now. Thanks Scotty boy. We’ll be leaving. You can either work with us or you can stay away from us. It’s your decision.  Bye now!” Stiles called over his shoulder as he shepherded his pack out of the McCall house. 

Stiles took a running start and leaped onto Peter’s back, the werewolf didn’t even pause in his steps due to how often Stile demanded rides. 

“Hey Peter? Can I be your sugar baby, alpha, and boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [TopBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickd/profile) for that golden dick joke at the fundraiser!   
> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
